My apologies
by MessyBessyJackySassy
Summary: How to train your dragon one-shots for mostly teens. Want more then how to train your dragon? Get me interested in more fandom's and we shall see magic!
1. Freeze

**OKAY. First things first.**

 **I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FORCED A HERO FOR LITERALLY A MONTH AND A HALF!**

 **You know when things go poof and you just can't find them until you rip apart your entire house? Yeah, that is what happened to my inspiration. Only I haven't found it yet. To apologize, I'm gonna give you a one-shot series!**

 **The stories will mostly be HTTYD. But I may make some about other fandoms.**

 **RULES**

 **1) You can _suggest_ one-shot plots. note, suggesting them means I may or may not use the plot. **

**2) You can only suggest plots when I give the okay before a one-shot. So, if I have the word 'Greenlight!' written after the summary it means you can suggest in your review. But if I have the word 'Redlight!' after the summary, it means you can't suggest plots this chapter.**

 **3) The updates will be random**

 **4) Do not review saying "You should make *username here*'s one-shot! It sounds super cool! or anything like that.**

 **5) Have fun and enjoy the future feels!**

 **That's all the rules! Please follow them to the letter.**

 **Summary:**

 **Berserkers attack when the group is out searching for a new island. Hiccup and Astrid then find themselves in one heck of an icy situation.**

 **Genres:**

 **Hurt/comfort, friendship.**

 **Plot made by: MessyBessyJackySassy (Myself, of course)**

 _ **Redlight!**_

* * *

"You guys retreat back to the edge!"

"But you and Hiccup!?"

"We'll catch up later!"

"Astrid!"

"Hiccup, we need to run!"

"That cave!"

"Look out!"

"Toothless!"

"Stormfly!"

* * *

Running. Running. Running, that's the first thing that came back to her. Her eyes flickered open, although she couldn't tell, as the place was dark already. Where was she? And why was it so cold? She looked around, albeit useless, her eyes were slowly adjusting. Something moved near her.

"Who's t-there?" She stuttered, wrapping her arms around herself.

"A-Astrid? I'm so c-cold." At the voice, everything came flooding back. Beserkers. Running for safety with Hiccup. Getting blocked in a huge cave of nothing but ice. Then losing consciousness. She was surprised they actually woke up. Then again, she didn't know how or what knocked them out to begin with.

"I k-know. Me too." She replied. Astrid stretched her arms in the direction of his voice, and found his arm. It was ice cold. "Oh, Hiccup your colder then I a-am." She gasped.

"Y-yeah. Don't you remem-member?" He asked. She shook her head, even though he couldn't see it.

"I don't remember m-much from today."

"I was t-thrown off Toot-thless, and fell into the c-cold water during a be-berserker attack." It seemed every other word he stuttered, as if talking to his crush. "You help me to an ice covered isl-sland, and we hid in this ca-cave. Before the dr-dragons could come in, the cave entrance collapse. You were knocked o-out." She stared in shock at what seemed like nothing, but his hands in hers told the girl he was still there.

"How long h-has it been?" She dared to ask.

"Two h-hours Maybe lon-longer." She couldn't gasp, as the icy air would've probably burned if sucked in fast and abruptly. "As-Astrid. I'm ss-scared." She heard him sniff back what must have been tears. She wrapped her arms around him, hoping somehow it would warm them up.

"Toothless and Stormfly w-will get some h-help. I know they will." She assured him. Although, she remembered herself that the others might have retreated to dragons edge. And that was miles away. Her memory was slowly returning. The group was headed to another island shown on the dragon eye, hoping to find new dragons and another lens. Low and behold, the fleet of ships Dagur had collected must have been headed somewhere. Hiccup barely missed a net but that made them lose control and the dragon and rider fell into the ocean below. Astrid indeed, had ordered the others to retreat to dragons edge...

and that they'd meet up later.

Oh thor, she hoped Stormfly went for help. Toothless was harmed in the fall and should probably be resting just outside the cave from fatigue. They sat for what felt like an eternity till Hiccup broke the icy silence. Pun totally intended.

"What a w-way to die. You kn-know?" She stared into the blackness next to her.

"Why would you s-say that?" Astrid demanded.

"St-stormfly might not make it ba-back in t-time. You and I both know that." He finished. She tightened her hold on him.

"Listen to m-me young man." She began. Even though listening to a person with a stutter can be annoying, she couldn't help it.

"I'm a-all ears."

"This is n-no way for the h-heir of berk to die. Yo-you should die in an e-epic battle on Toothless. YEARS fr-from today. Remembered how you-ou'd want to be remembered." He sighed.

"Don't wanna die in a-an epic battle." Astrid rolled her eyes. Even freezing to death he was stubborn. Thinking that, she shook her head to get it out. But that only made things worse. "I'm just g-gonna lay down n-now." She felt him move from her grip.

"No! D-don't fall as-asleep on me!" She nearly begged. He ignored her, and she felt that he was in the fetal position. "Hi-Hiccup, please!" She tried to pull him back into a sitting position but he was so stubborn it made him feel like the weight of gobber. Then again, that may have been because he also felt like an ice brick. "Hiccup!" She shook him lightly, trying not to hurt him. No responce. That's when a miracle happened.

She heard voices.

more specifically Snotlouts.

Stormfly made it back!

Astrid forced herself onto all fours and made her way to where the voices originated from. She bumped into what must have been the blocked exit. With all her remaining strength, she started clawing out the snow. The blonde didn't bother wasting her voice, and continued to silently help her friends save them. After a little while, the voices grew more audible and she quickened her pace. She spanned her hands over the wall of snow. After a moment she felt a thinner spot and let out the breath she hadn't realized she was holding.

She then slammed the snow, and her hand broke through.

Light streamed in through the small hole and she dug the outside, with her arm now out up to her elbow.

"Astrid's helping! We can get through faster now!" She heard Fishlegs exclaim. They pulled the snow in chuncks around the hole Astrid made and soon a big enough opening was made. She was exhausted and her arms felt like jelly that had been put in a ice sack. Flimsy yet still ice cold. Snotlout helped her to her feet, but her knees buckled instantly, allowing her to fall onto him.

"I've got you Astrid. Fishlegs! Get Hiccup!" Snotlout had taken charge and for that, Astrid was grateful.

"Oh gods. We need to get him back to the edge fast. I can barely feel his pulse!"

* * *

"Astrid, you should get some rest. He'll be fine." Fishlegs insisted. Astrid shook her head.

"No. I'll stay here with him. I'm never leaving him." The bookworm sighed in defeat and left the hut. An hour had past since they flew back to dragons edge. Fishlegs had managed to get Hiccup stable but he had been unconscious since the cave. Toothless coed beside the bed, his head resting on his paws. He felt guilty for passing out right in front of the cave. But Astrid told him it was ok. Not that the dragon could understand the human language, he got the gist of it.

"Oh, Hiccup. Why do you always run into trouble?" Astrid asked, with a small smirk. She didn't expect an answer. Not that she wanted one. She looked back at all the times he's been in danger - The twins like to say he has 'shook hands with death' on many occasions - and thought about how these events have shaped him. The red death, Alvin and Dagur, Toothless. These things all had a hand in making him the brave, undeafeated _viking_ he is today. Astrid looked at Toothless, who was distracted by his rider. Toothless had the biggest hand in it all. If Hiccup hadn't shot him down, who know's where Hiccup would be right now. Who knows where SHE would be right now if Hiccup hadn't convinced her that dragons were different. For all she knew, Hiccup could be dead right now. Either, killed by a dragon or torn down by his own village. Driven to suicide. She's heard of many kids who commited suicide because their town treated them like cattle.

consider the most unviking way to go.

Even after killing themselves, the mistreated viking was still looked down upon. Still got a disgusted look, a look of disappointment because they weren't strong enough.

What was she thinking about? Why think about this all now? Hiccup will never commit suicide, because he was now treated equal. She was so distracted she missed him open his eyes.

"Hey." She snapped out of it.

"Hiccup!" She smiled widly. "You're awake!" He nodded.

"Yeah, but are you?" She snorted.

"Oh har har. Just thinking." He gave her a look.

"What about?" She regarded telling him or not.

"Nothing, just stuff." Hiccup said nothing. "I'm glad your okay." She said smiling. Toothless finally saw him awake and jumped up with a giddy look.

"Hey bud!" Hiccup laughed as the night fury started licking him. Astrid joined in the laughter. "Stop, you know that doesn't wash out!" Hiccup commented. pushing the dragon away. Toothless backed off but was still practically bouncing with excitment. "Yeah, I'm glad I'm okay too." Hiccup answered her, now that he was able to. She hugged him.

"Let's not nearly freeze to death again, okay? I hate feeling like a block of ice."

"Don't we always feel that way? I mean, we do still live on berk technically." She let go and looked at him with a glare.

"I'm serious."

"Okay. Yes. Let's not do that again." He pulled her back into a hug and they were sitting like that for some time. Finally, Astrid broke off.

"Now that you're awake, I should get some sleep." She suggested.

"Yes, please. Get rest." Hiccup agreed. Astrid hesitated before kissing his forehead.

"G'night." She smiled and started walking out. Toothless looked at Hiccup, who was watching her leave and seemed to be in a daze. He nudged the boy.

"Sorry, Toothless. Was just...thinking." The night fury gave him a look, then curled up around him. The two slowly drifting off into sleep.


	2. Who do you believe?

**Fandom: Dreamworks Dragons; Race To The Edge**

 **Words: 3,398**

 **Summary:**

 **A new tribe. A new peace treaty. And most importantly, a new friend.**

 **Genres;**

 **Friendship**

 _ **Greenlight!**_

* * *

"Wait, are you a dragon? Or a tigar?" Astrid tried as Hiccup mimed something. He shook his head and continued to act the word out.

"A monkey?" Snotlout asked. Again, the heir shook his head.

"Oh! Dagur! You're Dagur the Deranged!" Astrid shouted. Hiccup laughed and nodded, the group laughing as well.

"That was a good one!" Said Fishlegs with a wide smirk.

"Why, thank you my fine friend." Hiccup grinned jokingly.

"Seriously?"Astrid questioned.

"What's wrong with me thanking someone for a compliment?" Hiccup pondered.

"Saying it the way you said it was just weird." Astrid said shortly, clearly signaling that was the end of it.

"Alright then." Hiccup made a sharp clap. "What are we doing now." They all look at the twins.

"What? We didn't do anything!" They defended.

"You didn't." Hiccup started. "But it is your birthday. So you get to choose what we do." They gasped as they remembered.

"How about-!" Before they could finished Hiccup intervened.

"No explosions." They pouted, but began thinking anyway.

"The twins thinking? I think the world is ending." Astrid half whispered. The others sniggered.

"We know! Hide and seek!" Astrid and Hiccup gave each other a confused look.

"Just hide and seek? Wow. I thought you guys would be a little dangerous. Not that I'm complaining!" Hiccup commented.

"But no dragons." Ruffnut added. Astrid nodded.

"That's fair."

"And whoever we find first gets punished." Tuffnut declared.

"In what way?" Hiccup wondered, sort of regretting letting the twidefine formerns take over for the day.

"You'll see. Now go! Hide and we'll search for you!" As they left, telling their dragons to stay put, the twins started counting. Hiccup got in step with Astrid.

"I'm not really good at no dragon hide and seek." He confessed.

"Just hide in the cove. They'll never look there. They're too dumb." She whispered in reply. He thought for a moment then nodded. They split up and he headed for the cove. He didn't notice someone follow him.

After about ten minutes seating in the cove and listening, he heard the snap of a twig. He jumped slightly and sprung up. As fast as he could, he ran behind the big rock.

"How do we know someone's here again?" He hear Tuffnut question.

"I found this." Ruffnut must have shown him something. Found what? I didn't leave a trail! Hiccup was truly scared red now. He didn't know if they hadn't found anyone yet. He listened carefully. Either they weren't moving, or they left. But the heir didn't dare look.

"BOO!" He screamed as something yelled behind him. The twins laughed like crazy.

"We got you!" Ruffnut said through laughter. Hiccup let out a groan. "Actually. You aren't a very good hider." He glared.

"What exactly did you find that lead you here?" Hiccup asked. Ruffnut handed him a jar. In that jar was monsterous nightmare gel.

"I found a trail." She said as he stared at it. Snotlout would pay. He threw the jar on the ground.

"But this wasn't me. This is Snotlout's doing!" Ruffnut sighed and shook her head with a huge grin on her face.

"Doesn't matter. We still found you first." He looked at her in shock. And honestly started laughing.

"You didn't find anyone for ten minutes straight? Even snotlout?" They glared at him. He stopped lauging abruptly, remembering their rule. "Please tell me. What is this 'punishment' exactly?" Hiccup asked, making air quotations when saying the word punishment. They started giggling.

"You'll see." He didn't like the sound of that.

* * *

Hiccup counted twenty minutes before they found Astrid. She was in the tallest tree mid way up. No one would have guest. She said nothing about Hiccup being first. Another ten minutes and they found Snotlout. An extra five before the whole crew was back together, standing in the academy.

"Alright!" Snotlout smirked, looking at Hiccup. The heir glared and made a move towards his cousin, but Astrid grabbed his arm.

"No need for voilents." She warned, even though she was glaring at the boy. "What does my dear little cousin have to endure?" Snotlout said eagerly. Hiccup growled but stood still.

"He has to..." Ruffnut paused for dramatic effect.

"Be our slave for the rest of the day!" Tuffnut finished. Hiccup sighed in relief. That wasn't TOO bad. In fact, that was better then anything really.

"Oh thank thor it isn't worse." He said under his breath. Astrid giggled slightly, letting go of Hiccup.

Are you serious?!" Snotlout nearly shouted. "No bigger punishment. No; dunk in freezing cold water, or drinking Astrids yaknog?" At that, Astrids glare grew stronger.

"What is wrong with my Yaknog?" She demanded, fist clenching. Now it was Hiccup's turn to grab hold of her arm.

"Nothing! It's fine, delicious! Very...yakky. If that's even a word." That was a white lie, but she seemed to calm down. "Like you said. No need for voilents." He smirked. Astrid let her hands relax and he figured it'd be safe to let her go.

"What else are we gonna do today?" Fishlegs popped in. Weird, he'd been rather quiet today and seemed very unsoicial.

"You guys can do whatever. Hiccup, he how ever, has a job." Tuffnut smirked. The young dragon rider inwardly completly regretted this entire day, and wished he could turn back time to never let that little event happen.

"Hit me." He answered half heartedly. The two looked at each other as if forming an evil I don't care man - I really don't care.

* * *

"This is Dragons edge all over again." Hiccup commented as he scrubbed the zippleback. The twins were off doing who knows what and he was stuck grooming both his dragon and Barf and Belch. Toothless was cleaned to shine and was sleeping in the sun to dry. He had already been at the zippleback for some time, and was almost done. On this thought, he sighed, stood straight, cracked his back and announced.

"You're clean." The dragon stood and joined Toothless on the grass to nap. "Now, I should probably find the twins and-" He was interupted when a horn went off. "Vistors? Finally." He left the dragons and ran down the hill. The reason why the teens had returned to Berk was because Stoic got a letter from a new island that wanted to make a peace treaty. They heard of Hiccup training a dragon, altough they didn't seem to know his name, only that the cheifs son trained a dragon, and wanted to become allies. Stoic had sent a terrible terror to get the teens to return for the meeting.

Either way, they were going to spend that day doing things the twins wanted.

He made it to the docks just as Astrid and Stoic did. He gave Astrid a small smile as they stood side by side, waiting for the ships to dock. Two ships had come, Hiccup was glad they weren't like dagur dragging along the entire armada, and liked them already.

"You ready for this? We haven't met a new tribe in some time." Stoic asked from behind Hiccup.

"A little nervous. Last time we met a new tribe it was the besekers and I was barely old enough to understand it." He replied. Stoic nodded. The ships docked and Stoic made a few steps closer. A man came walking above deck, looking around as if expecting dragons. Hiccup saw this, luckily Toothless has woken and had joined them.

Let's give him what he see in his minds eye. He mounted Toothless and shot up into the sky.

A few screams came from the boat in surprise. But then he heard shouting.

"Whooho!" Someone was cheering for him and he was very happy now. Stoic laughed as he watched his son and dragon do some tricks in the air.

"Is that your son?" The cheif, as Stoic assumed, asked as he walked down to the dock. Stoic noted he didn't seem as formal as he had feared. In fact, this cheif had sun tained skin, red hair, and an interesting wardrobe.

"Yes that is indeed my son. And the only nightfury possibly to exist." Stoic answered proudly.

"So the rumors were true. I would feel very safe to have a tribe with dragons on my side, rather then have you my enemy." The man had a dark voice yet he didn't seem like a threat at all. That doesn't happen often.

"As one old allie has learnt. You don't want us as your enemy indeed." Stoic frowned at the thought of dagur.

"Aye." The two watched as Hiccup came to a landing in front of them. The cheif clapped. "Quite an astonishing pair you two are." He smiled. Hiccup nodded and hopped off. Toothless sniffed the air and coed happily when he didn't sense danger.

"Thank you sir." Hiccup thanke But I'm gonna come and tell you that-d.

"Oh come now. No need to be so formal. My tribes custom is to be anything but formal. That is too boring, ain't it?" The cheif said, his smile glowing. Hiccup laughed.

"Of course. Finally, a cheif who won't cause my brain to hurt." Hiccup joked. The people around laughed.

"We seem to be getting along, yet names have not been spoken." Stoic hinted.

"Awe, yes! I am Cheif Frode the wise of the Island of grindland. This is my wife-" As he says this, a women of great beauty, came off the boat. "Sassa, who is bearing a child that will be my heir very soon." Frode was a very happy man right now, nothing could burst his happy bubble.

"And I am Cheif Stoic the vast. This is my son-" Stoic walked over to Hiccup and put an arm over his shoulder. "Heir Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third." Hiccup, in truth, wasn't looking forward to their reaction to his runt name. But, surprisingly, they didn't seem fazed.

"Nice to met both of you, and an honor to meet the first dragon rider." Sassa smiled, her voice light and song like, her hair was golden blonde and her clothes were very neat and clean. She and Frode were an odd pair.

"Yes, very much so." Frode added. He then clapped once suddenly, so suddenly in fact, he made his wife jump. Hiccup held back a giggle. "Lets get on with this! I would love to see your village and all the locals."Stoic nodded and began leading them toward the village. Hiccup made room as he watched the boat slowly empty. The last person to come out was a young girl, maybe a year his junior. She had black hair that hung loose, a sloppy posture, clothes that looked like adults, and bags under her eyes that he barely got a glimce of as she hurried to follow the group. He was about to follow when he heard someone call his name.

"Hiccup!" He graoned and turned to see the twins standing near the docks. "You have a job to do." Hiccup now rolled his eyes, but headed up to them anyway. Looks like he'll have to just be there by the meeting.

* * *

By the time he made it to the great hall, the visiting tribe was waiting outside.

"Excuse me, whats going on?" He asked Gobber when he found him.

"Stoic and Frode are talking privately in the great hall. They'll invite the rest in if they do want to have a peace treaty." Gobber exlpained. "It's only been a few minutes." A commotion started up behind them. Hiccup turned around to see that same girl he saw earlier being push away.

"Go find the pigs, runt! You're not needed here, we only brought you along to clean and do the work on the ships. Go get in trouble somewhere else." The person that was pushing her away explained. She had tears in her eyes. Hiccup didn't like seeing this.

"Hey!" Gobber jumped ever so unoticably at Hiccus sudden shout. "One question. How is everybody?" He continued. He had everyones attention, including the girls. It seemed they were taken back. "You heard me! How is everybody!" Hiccup repeated. A mumble went through the crowd. Mostly consist of

"I'm fine."

"Ok, I guess."

"Perfect."

He heard the girls shy and low voice over the others, because that's who he was centering his hearing on.

"I'm fine." Hiccup laughed a little, making everyone more confused then they were. After a moment he figured out a speech.

"People ask you how you are and you say 'fine' but you're not fine and they'll know - they'll never know that." He began. Stoic had silently opened the great hall doors, when he heard his sons shouting, and he and Frode stood silently in front of the hall, both wanting to see where this was going. "You're not good enough, no one loves you, you can't do this, you can't do that, nothing good in your life, AND I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!" He shouted. Astrid and the other teens of course, had come up to the great hall to find out what was going on.

"Why is he shouting?" Snotlout asked. Astrid glared at him, warning him that if he spoke again she'd punch him.

"And I started believing that I was not good enough, I started believing that I was a failure." He was most likely talking about when he was bullied by his entire island. "And all I needed was that one more person to tell me that I wasn't good enough, and I'd be down there." He looked down, as if saddened by the memory. He sighed before going on, looking into the eyes of any viking who was watching. "If they don't like you, then who will?"

"Good question." Frode whispered to Stoic. The man nodded, but stayed silent.

"When I ask you what are you gonna believe." Hiccup pointed out to the group. "Are gonna believe in yourself, or are you gonna believe everybody else's judgment on you?" People started talking in the crowd, still wondering why the outburst. "are you gonna believe people when they say that you're a failure?" No one dared shouted an answer. For, everyone knew the answer. Believe yourself, of course! "Well?" Hiccup asked. "WHO DO YOU BELIEVE?" Once again, the people were shocked by his angry tone of voice.

"What's up with him?" Astrid mumbled, manly to herself.

"I don't care how you look, I don't care if you're-" He brought a hand up, and started counting his fingers. "Fat, short, tall, thin." He dropped his hand after counting out four things. "Well I don't care man - I really don't care. But I'm gonna come and tell you that- " Out of nowhere, he made a move towards the group. The vikings froze. And he went straight to the girl. She was a few inches shorter, so he bent down a little and grabbed her shoulders. She flinched but he ignored it.

"You're awesome just the way you are!" He insisted, looking her straight in the eyes. A shocked gasp ran through the crowd, and Astrid smiled. He was trying to save her life. Cause she saw how the girl stood, and she was treated like a mule. "I LOVE you." He said openly. More gasped vibrated through the vikings. "Life is not always be good. But life is worth living." She starred at his glowing green eyes, and saw the sincerity.

She let her tears run free.

He pulled her into a hug and she hugged him back like he was her lifeline. Which, Astrid figured, he probably was. Stoic laughed loudly, announcing his presence. Hiccup and the girl seperated and looked over.

"And that, my friends." Stoic began. "Is a former bullied young teen uplifting one of his own, in hopes to save her life." He declared. "I must admit. I didn't love my son before he saved berk and changed our lives." Frode gave him a look. "But I sure missed out on being a good father. Now we've mended wounds and everything is fine." Hiccup smiled at that and looked at the girl. She was smiling.

And might he add that it was a beautiful one.

"To the great hall! We feast and then create peace with this new tribe!" Stoic shouted out. Berkians and grindlands alike cheered and started for the hall. Hiccup and the girl stayed where they were and the other teens joined them. She looked at them uncertainty.

"It's ok, they were the first to stop bulling me. They're friends." He assured her as if she were a wild dragon.

"I'm Astrid." Astrid introduced herself. "This is Snotlout, Fishlegs, Ruffnut and Tuffnut." She gestured to the others as she did the introductions.

"What's your name?" Hiccup finally asked.

"Tyra. My name is Tyra."

"That's pretty." Hiccup smiled. She snorted.

"No it's not."

"Yeah it is." Astrid added. "Tyra means 'like a thunder', Some sources suggest that it is ultimately derived from Thor, the Norse god of war, thunder and power. Other sources suggest, though, that it is a feminine form of Tyr, the Norse god of war and justice." At that, Astrid smiled.

"You've been doing your research." Hiccup joked.

"I've been reading up on good girl names for my future daughter. That was one I was thinking of." She replied.

* * *

After they ate joyfully and made an offcial signing with the tribe, it was time for them to head back.

"I will make sure Tyra is treaty with respect now. To be honest, I had no idea her parents were dead, or even that they had a child to begin with." Sassa said as they stood at the dock. She had an arm around Tyra, and the girl herself had a change of clothes thanks to Astrid. Apparently, Astrids mother had clothing from her youth saved and she let her daughter give them to her.

"Thank you so much, Sassa." Hiccup smiled softly.

"Maybe she can be my sons watcher. After all, I'll be very busy at times." She looked down at Tyra.

"You'd really trust me with your baby?"

"Of course." The raven haired viking had the biggest smile, Hiccup saw her bright white teeth shine. Its rare to have a viking with good hygiene habits.

"Dear." The group looked at the boat and saw Frode standing at the plank, waiting for his wife. She let go of Tyra and walked back to him. Tyra looked back to Hiccup.

"Thank you for giving me a chance." She said, voice thin and rarely used.

"No one should live like you did." Hiccup exclaimed, walking closer. "We'll see you again next peace treaty signing." He added.

"Yes!" She rung her hands together and glanced at the boat, as if fearing it'd start sailing away.

"Don't worry. You'll have a better life now." Hiccup reminded her, seeing her look. She nodded and ran to the plank, where Frode was indeed still waiting. He patted her back as she climbed on board and waved to the Berkians before jumping on himself, and pulling in the plank. They watched them begin the long journey home.

"You did a great thing, Hiccup." Astrid said, punching his shoulder.

"Seriously? You have to punch my-" Before he could say any more, she pulled him by his shirt collar and kissed him. Letting go he blinked a few times, and she smirked.

"Seriously."

"Hiccup!"

"Oh for Thor sake."

* * *

 **New poll on my profile, please answer the question truthfully.**


End file.
